


One Crow Against Another

by Sixylicious



Series: Halla, Hawk, and Fox [6]
Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-10 22:24:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4410065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sixylicious/pseuds/Sixylicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During their first day in Denerim after the calling of the Landsmeet, the Crows finally catch up to Zevran and his Warden. Taliesen seeks to fulfill the contract, but neither Zevran nor Valythari will go down without a fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Crow Against Another

They'd barely left the market district when Valythari stopped at the sight of a stranger blocking their path. Beside her, Zevran stopped as well, his expression calm and casual as ever.

"Well well," the stranger began. He was human, darker in skin like her lover. Antivan? That could only mean one thing; the Crows had finally caught up with them. His next words confirmed her suspicions. "If it isn't the Grey Warden I've heard so much about. The Crows send their regards once again."

"So they sent you, Taliesen? Or did you volunteer?" Zevran asked.

She recognized the name now. Taliesen, one of Zevran's former companions in the Crows. He and Rinna had been everything to the assassin, she knew, up until that fateful night her lover still hesitated to talk about. Valythari understood though, all too well. Zevran would tell her everything when he was ready. She knew that some ghosts were more difficult to bring up and move beyond.

Taliesen smirked. "I volunteered, of course. When I heard the great Zevran had gone rogue, I simply had to come see it for myself!"

"Then here I am."

"Come back with me, Zevran. I know why you did this and I understand. We'll make up an excuse," Taliesen urged. "Everyone makes mistakes."

Valythari's eyes narrowed, her gaze drawn to her lover. His expression was all but unreadable. That would worry her, if they hadn't gotten so close in recent weeks. Zevran and Taliesen had years of history, tied together by blood and death under the Antivan sun. But Zevran was hers now, and she was his, and Valythari knew this human would not come between them no matter what past he and her lover shared. 

"Of course, I'd have to be dead first," she said, the ice in her tone surprising only Taliesen.

"And I have no intention of letting that happen," Zevran added.

"What?! You've gone soft?" Who was this girl to hold such power over his partner after only eight months?

"I am sorry, old friend, but I'm not coming back. And you should've remained in Antiva."

***

The battle was difficult but they managed to pull through. Valythari, sensing that her lover was unable to do it, inflicted the final blow on Taliesen herself. For Zevran's sake, she would at least give him a quick death.

"It seems that I am free of the Crows..." Zevran murmured, almost disbelieving. "They will assume I rejoined Taliesen and died with him. I could disappear before they learn otherwise..."

"Or you could stay?" Valythari asked, her voice unintentionally soft even though she knew he was teasing. He wouldn't leave her, not like this. She lifted a hand to wipe some blood from his face, trailing her fingers down the lines of his tattoos. 

He smiled, an echo of the smiles she received when it was only her there to witness them. "Or I could stay if you would have me. Saving the world is a worthy cause, yes? Particularly with such a beautiful woman by my side."

"Then stay." Valythari said, her smile widening. "There's no one I would rather have beside me."

"Then I shall stay," Zevran breathed, his smile widening ever so slightly as he leaned in to kiss her.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my Dreamwidth, but has been revised.
> 
> Some dialogue taken directly from the game, some modified to fit my purposes, some added entirely.


End file.
